Forbidden Series: dangerous lessons
by P.Stowers
Summary: its against the rules, its abuse of power and its social taboo, yet how can something so wrong feels so right - this is the first story in this series, KxK, RxR rating will change
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I do not own RUROUNI KENSHIN or the characters

CHAPTER 1

The steady tapping of the early morning rain against my bedroom window was enough to rouse me from my sleep. Groaning I turned on to my back and sat up in bed, folding my legs under me and placing the backs of my hands on my knees, with my thumb and index finger joined, I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths trying to centre myself and make a decent attempt at meditating. _I am going to have a good day today, I am not going to let my temper get the best of me, I am going to remain calm, cool and collected *_beep* _*_beep* _*_beep* _*_beep* _*_beep* "dammit" the sound of my alarm clock broke through my thoughts. Frowning, I let my shoulders slump then opened my eyes and turned to glare at the offending object. Getting up from the bed, I stalked over to the alarm clock and silenced it, then turning towards the bedroom window I slowly drew back the dark blue curtains only to be greeted by droplets of rain pelting the glass panes and a miserable gray sky, _so much for a good day. _Stifling a yawn I began to move about my room going through the daily routine of getting ready for school. After having a shower and putting on my school uniform, which consisted of a white button up, short sleeved blouse, a blue tartan all-round pleated skirt that ended above my knees and dark blue knee high socks, I made my way downstairs to make myself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. After putting my bowl in the sink and putting the milk away, I saw a note on the fridge held up by a fridge magnet

_Darling had to leave early, There's some money on the counter if you want to order takeaway for dinner. Ill be back late so don't wait up for me okay_

_Love you_

_Mom _

Making my way over to the counter I grabbed the money and found another note

_Oh and darling it looks like its gonna be a cold and dreary day so don't forget your jacket._

_Love _

_Mom_

_P.S or your umbrella_

Running back upstairs to my room I put on the dark blue blazer that completed the school uniform then grabbed my school bag and house keys before I made my way to the front door, putting on my black school shoes before walking out. I noticed that the rain had let up, _I hope its stays like this till I at least get to school _I thought to myself as I walked down my driveway and out the front gate.

As I walked through the school gates the wind started to blow fiercely causing the dark blue ribbon I used to tie my hair into a ponytail with, to come loose and be blown away by the wind. With my waist length hair blowing loose all around me I turned in the direction I saw my ribbon being carried and ran after it trying to catch it. Having chased after it into the schools parking lot I watched it settle on the roof of a black car. I waited to catch my breath before I walked towards it, I was about to grab the ribbon when it was picked up by the wind once more, but before It could be swept away again a hand swiftly reached out and caught it. My eyes traveled from the hand that held my ribbon, moving slowly along a brown sleeved jacket that covered the arm, I caught sight of bright red hair that framed a handsome face. My eyes paused on a cross shaped scar that marred a left cheek. The moment my eyes connected with his, time seemed to stop and I felt as though I couldn't breathe, my heart started to pound so hard I thought it was going to burst in my chest. I continued to stare into deep pools of violet and suddenly noticed flecks of amber flash in his eyes, like fire and I was about to consumed by the flames.

"is this yours?" he asked with a warm and enticing smile on his lips.

I could only nod slowly in reply to his question as I felt speechless. I grabbed what I could of my hair and tried to prevent it from whipping me in the face as his eyes made its slow trek along the length of my body, I shivered slightly as I felt a slow heat build within me, warming me despite the cold wind. His eyes moved back up and found mine again. He slowly started to make his way towards me. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights, frozen in place unable to move, as he moved with an easy and sexy demeanor, . He came to a stop about a foot away from me and extended the hand that was holding the ribbon towards me. I stared down at his hand for a while feeling unsure of myself then very slowly I let go of my hair and made a move to take back the ribbon, just as I was about to touch it a loud thundering roar filled my ears, startling me, making me squeeze my eyes shut and snatch my hand back to cover my ears, rain started to fall furiously around me but not on me. Curiously, I opened my eyes and glanced up to see a black umbrella shielding me from the heavy rainfall, then I moved my head back down to look at the man holding said object and drew in a sharp breath, our faces were so close our noses were almost touching, his eyes were no longer held any trace of the soft violet colour but a bright and burning amber. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand as his intense gaze bore into me, our bodies were so close I could feel heat radiating from him stoking the rapidly growing fire within me, making me tremble slightly.

"we should make a run for shelter" he said with a low and deep voice "I don't know how long this umbrella will hold up against the wind" and with that we both made a run for the side entrance to the school building. Once we got to the shelter just outside of the doors we stopped so he could shake out his umbrella and fold it down. He turned to me, smiled then opened the door, I walked through and turned to smile back at him and noticed that his eyes were back to normal _he has the most amazing eyes_. Once we were both inside I looked down the left of the hallway and he looked to the right, it was empty.

"well im going down this way" he stated with a wave of his hand in the direction he had been looking

"I'm headed that way" I said motioning with my head in the opposite direction " thanks for helping me out"

"no problem" he said as he extended his hand to shake mine "well it was nice meeting you…"

"Kaoru Kamiya" I said as I placed my hand in his. The moment we touched I felt a jolt of awareness for this man shoot through me, unnerving me, making me feel an intense desire to want to touch him more and looking in his eyes it almost seemed as though he knew what I was thinking.

"Kaoru" he said in a hushed and alluring tone as his thumb started to stroke the back of my hand

"it's a pleasure to meet you too… uh?" I asked feeling an intense warmth spread throughout my body

_who would have thought that a handshake could feel so good_

"Kenshin Himura"

_Kenshin Himura _

"Himura-san"

"call me Kenshin and the pleasure is all mine Kaoru" he stated as he looked intensely at me. The sound of students approaching roused us from our state and without another word he released my hand and walked away. I felt something in my hand so I turned it to see what it was and saw my ribbon. Smiling to my self I looked up once more to see his retreating back before turning around and going my way. _I guess today isn't going to be as bad as I thought it was._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

AU: well this is what will hopefully be the first story in a 3 peice series im doing on all the RK characters called the forbidden series, why forbidden coz all the story lines will involve a relationship between the characters that are against the rules/law hehehe, obviously this is KxK and these are gonna be rated M in the future soooo yeah please RxR (any comments welcome) and i will TRY stressing the try to keep writing and updating


	2. Chapter 2

-1CHAPTER 2

I made my way to the girls bathroom with a slight smile on my lips and Kenshin Himura on my mind

_I wonder if he's a transfer student _I thought with my smile growing wider _I sure hope so._

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror checking my reflection. Clear smooth slightly tanned skin, waist length blue black hair, full and luscious pink lips, a perfectly proportioned nose and my most prominent feature, my expressive blue eyes that were windows into my mind. Sighing I continued to fix up my hair. I had just finished when I heard the bathroom door being opened and the voices of a bunch of girls enter the bathroom. Grabbing my school bag I quickly ducked into one of the stalls and closed the door silently. _I'm really not in the mood for making small talk so I'll just wait for them to leave._

"did you see him, oh he was gorgeous" one girl said

"he was more than gorgeous he was an absolute hottie and that beautiful head of red hair" said another giggling "definitely an 11"

"he must be a new transfer student" the first girl said again

_They must be talking about Kenshin_

"it doesn't matter" stated a third voice clearly "because I intend on making him mine"

"what about Shishio? Given up on that ruffian have you" the girls snickered

"not at all, cant I have my cake and eat it too hmm?" she asked rhetorically

_Not if I can help it_

"huh? So your gonna date them at the same time and how exactly do you plan on doing that Yumi"

"don't you worry about that, I have my ways" she said and chuckled lightly

_I knew there was a reason why I didn't like her_

"anyway how are things with Shishio?"

"yeah dating one of the most dangerous guys in school must be so cool"

"it's…alright" she replied sounding slightly unsure of herself "it keeps me on my toes that's for sure"

"your toes? Knowing you Yumi I thought for sure it was your back" commented one of the girls before they all broke out into hysterics

"anyway I heard that there's a new teacher starting today"

"humph probably just the replacement for Fujimura-Sensei"

"yeah"

"anyway lets get out of here I wanna grab a drink at the vending machine before the bell rings"

"okay"

"lets go"

And with that I heard the door open once more and the sound of the girls voices fade as they walked away. Leaving the stall, I quickly washed my hands at the sink before exiting the bathroom and making my way to class.

I walked into the classroom and saw half of the class already there in their little groups just chatting away or playing a game I spotted Tomoe sitting in her usual seat near the back by the window gazing out of it longingly. She was easily one of the most beautiful girls at school with her flawless pale porcelain skin, dark almond colored eyes that rarely ever betrayed her thoughts, full pale pink lips and a delicately small nose, all of these features were framed by her silken midnight black hair that was tied loosely at the nape of her neck and ended at her lower back. With her quiet grace and simple kindness she was well liked and very popular and I being her polar opposite with a hot temper and sharp tongue was proud to be her best friend.

"oh my god Tomoe, I've fallen head over heels for this guy in the school parking lot that shared his umbrella with me this morning" I sighed wistfully as I sat down in the seat next to her

"well good morning to you too Kaoru" she greeted with an amused smile "good to see your still as level headed as ever." I just rolled my eyes and continued to describe my encounter

"he was absolutely gorgeous with the most amazing eyes I've ever seen, you know, the way he was looking at me, looking into me Tomoe, it makes me feel… I can't even describe it, I've never felt like this before" I confessed with a heated flush making it's way up the back of my neck "and his long fiery red hair…" she listened, very intrigued, with that same amused smile "so is he a transfer student?" she asked, her curiosity piqued, before I could answer, the bell rang and Vice Principal Takagi walked in and called for everyone's attention "class as you all know Fujimura-Sensei is on leave for personal reasons for an undetermined amount of time, so you will be getting a replacement teacher. Make him feel welcome and be polite and respectful" she then turned towards the door "come on in Himura-Sensei" she called out.

_No way! it couldn't be….could it???_

As he entered the class and strode casually to Vice Principal Takagi's side my eyes glazed over and I felt as though the floor beneath me had just disappeared and my stomach jumped into my throat preventing my shocked gasp from escaping

"Good Morning everyone, my name is Kenshin Himura and I look forward to being your new teacher" he stated calmly, sweeping a glance over all the students.

Our eyes connected and an unreadable emotion flashed in his eyes and disappeared just as quick as it came.

_NOOOOO!!!!!_

Tomoe took one look at me with concern marring her brow at my expression, then at Kenshin when understanding dawned on her and she raised her brows in surprise

"I guess he's not a transfer student after all"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AU: well here is chapter 2, hope you likey. Ill try to keep updating and writing this story, this is all pretty much kaoru's POV coz honestly i hate trying to convey a mans perspective and feelings coz most times if its done wrong, they just sound like sissy's so most likely ill never have kenshins POV but you should be able to decipher what he's thinking from kaoru so yeah, please read and review, any questions welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN**

CHAPTER 3

Loud whispers spread throughout the classroom as the student's murmured about their new teacher, Kaoru snapped out of her dazed stare and turned towards Tomoe "definitely not" Tomoe watched Kaoru curiously, her face unreadable

_Wow he's my teacher………….but does that really change anything???….._

"okay Himura-Sensei, I leave it to you" Vice Principal Takagi stated giving the class a warning glance before Kenshin escorted her out of the classroom.

"now, how about we get to know each other a little better" he said as we walked toward his desk and perched himself on the side of it "I'll go first, as I said my name is Kenshin Himura and of course I'll be your teacher while Fujimura-Sensei is on leave and lets see…" he sighed thinking of something else to share with the class "this" he said tugging on a few strands of his hair "is all natural" he finished with a pleased smile

"really?" asked one of the girls in class disbelievingly

"really" he answered, grinning at the girl charmingly, she blushed furiously and averted her gaze shyly. Feeling slightly annoyed about this small interaction, Kaoru quickly piped up with a question of her own

"you look to young to be a teacher" she stated daringly, earning herself a nudge in the ribs from Tomoe, ignoring her friend she continued to stare down Kenshin "how old are you?" she boldly asked causing a slight stir among a few of the gossiping girls

Kenshin gazed at her intently making Kaoru's stomach flutter.

"twenty seven" he stated, mesmerized by the depth of the blue eyes refusing to break contact with his own violet ones,

Kaoru leaned forward in her seat, a secret smile curling her lips. _Gotcha_

"your not much older than myself" she stated "and the rest of us" she added as an afterthought. The electricity between the two was like lightening, both sending challenging strikes at one another. The classroom had gone dead silent everyone watching this confrontation nervously.

"ten years is a lot more than you think Kaoru" he replied, his voice a lot thicker, seductive to Kaoru's ears. She stared deeply into his eyes feeling the heat build within her, pooling in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes ablaze with desire "is it?"

Kenshin was drowning, he couldn't let himself go. All thoughts of the rest of the students vanished from his mind, losing himself, he saw the blatant want burning in her eyes, she was too young yet to know how to disguise it

She was playing with fire and she didn't even know it. What was worse though was he was like a moth to the flame, control….slowly…..slipping…….

_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The bell sounded signaling the end of the class, Kenshin immediately snapped out of the spell he was under and smiled cheerily at the classroom "well it was good meeting you all" he chimed as if the intense conversation we just had didn't happen at all.

The students visibly relaxed at the light mood now emanating throughout the classroom from Kenshin's easy going smile, the class just started chit chatting amongst each other as he gathered a few things from his desk "well I better get going, have a nice day everybody" he cheered as he walked out not looking back once

Kaoru slumped back in her seat with a satisfied smirk on her face and sighed

"what the hell was that Kaoru" Tomoe asked, one fine eyebrow raised questioningly

"what are you talking about Tomoe" Kaoru replied feigning innocence

"oh come off it, I know you too well and that little display of yours may have looked like nothing to the others but it was anything but subtle to me"

"jeez Tomoe don't have a fit" I answered exasperatedly "it was just a little fun" I said winking at her. She just shook her head "I hope you know what your doing Kaoru, this is…"

"RISKY BUSINESS!" they chimed at the same time before breaking out in laughter together.

The bell signaling lunch had just rung. I made my way out of the classroom to go meet Tomoe at our usual spot. She had a different class to the one I was previously in.

As I made my way down one of the quieter hallways where barely any students were during lunchtime I could make out a couple of lowered voices in some sort of disagreement ahead just around the corner. I stopped and could keep myself from eavesdropping on their discussion

"what's it to you if im making a fool of myself" hissed an angry female voice. I chanced a peek around the corner and saw the familiar back of a tall male covering the female he was arguing with

"Misao" he said sternly. Kaoru's eyes went large in surprise _I wonder what the brother and sister are arguing about_

Kaoru watched avidly as she saw Misao move to make her way past Aoshi when he all of a sudden grabbed her arm and turned her around just as he did so someone grabbed her arm and covered her mouth with their hand pulling her back from peeking around the corner.

Her wide frightened blue eyes met with mischievous turquoise colored eyes and a handsome face framed by white spiky hair and a sly smirk. He removed the hand covering Kaoru's mouth and replaced it with his lips, kissing her deeply.

The slap resounded through the empty corridor as Kaoru abruptly ended the kiss with the palm of her hand

"Enishi" she stated coldly, glaring at him "what the _hell_ do you think your doing"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry for the slow update, i just finished moving and settling in to my new place so ive started writing again, i made a small mention of misao and aoshi which will be the next couple i am writing my forbidden series about and that little scene will definitely be in their story but anyways, yes good ole enishi is also in this one and wether he will play a bigger role in this, well im not to sure yet, i have some ideas anyway you know the drill

PLEEEEEASE read and review, all sorts of comments welcome even flames ANYTHING :)

an i will try my hardest to update again soon as. Peace out


End file.
